Thrall
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: "Let's get this straight. I don't need your permission. I own you. You lost the race for Kira, now you are my slave." Mello/Fem!Near. Written for Anon Kink


**Authors Note: **Written for the anon kink. Request was _BDSM, Near being a total pain slut. Mello having Near worship his cock- lots of oral, sex toys, humiliation and rough sex. _Depending upon the reception of this, I may be inclined to write a sequel or a prequel..or both. Who knows!

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Near

**Warnings: **This work is intended for mature audience only. I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, this part contains massive amounts of crude language, BDSM, sex toys, genderswap and M/F sexual situations.

* * *

**Thrall**

Mello hissed gritting his teeth, "Careful. Less teeth."

The vibrations of the muffled apology caused him to tug harder on the chain that was connected to the leather collar around her neck. Near ignored the pain as the collar rubbed against her skin. She ran her tongue along the underside of Mello's dick as she opened her mouth wider, taking more of him into her mouth before pulling back. Swiping her tongue along the slit she gathered some of the fluid, mewling as she looked up at him.

"Keep sucking."

She took more of him into her small mouth, even Mello was in awe that so much could fit into such a tiny mouth. Her cheeks strained as she struggled to suck, her tongue flicking against the shaft and head as she bobbed her head.

"Stupid twat. You never suck those little boys that pretended to be men back in your SPK days?"

She mumbled around him, pulling harder as a delicate hand folded his balls. The soft skin of her palm caressed him, her efforts causing him to sigh, his hips bucking as his hold on the leash slackened a little.

"Yeah," He fisted her hand, pulling on the white strands painfully, "that's more like it."

She struggled to breath through her nose, the hand tangled in her hair controlling her movements as he forced her to take more of him. "Fuck, I think you're getting better." Her jaw had begun to ache, and she fought the urge to gag as groaning, he held her head motionless, his hips jerking as he fucked her mouth.

"Fuck. You want my load in your mouth?" He spoke the works a little unevenly, gasping as she mumbled what he assumed was yes.

"Too bad this isn't about you huh?" He pulled out of her mouth, jerking himself off. Her tongue snaked out, catching some of the semen as he came. Closing her eyes, she savored the taste, purring as she licked her lips clean.

"Master's ejaculate tastes sweet. Must be all that chocolate he consumes."

"I may have issued a commanded for you to use your mouth, but it was not to speak." He ran his fingers along a welt that marred the pale flesh of her shoulder. "I think another beating is in order."

Near licked her lips, nodding her head slowly as she moved off him. As he stood, retrieving the whip from its place on the coffee table he motioned for her to join him. "On your knees, I want to see you crawl like a little bitch."

She crawled slowly, her hips swaying and the chain leash dragging on the floor as she made her way toward him. The sound of the metal scratching against the hard wood floor went straight to his cock, his fingers flexing tighter around the handle of the cat'o' nine.

His mouth felt dry as he spoke. "Bend over the table."

"As you wish master." She bent over the coffee table, wiggling her ass in such a way that he had to control the urge to drop the whip in favor of plunging his dick between the pale firm cheeks and fucking her senseless.

Regaining his senses, he brought the whip down across her buttocks, angry red marks quickly raising on the tender skin. He whipped her until her back, buttocks and upper thighs were a patchwork of welts and bruises. Some of the blows were strong enough to have broken skin, tiny beads of blood mixing with sweat as she writhed and screamed.

"More. Master more." She begged, her fingers scraping against the edge of the table as she struggled to keep them from touching herself.

Mello dropped the whip, and grabbing her hair pulled her from the table to her knees. "Not much of a punishment if you enjoy it."

He rubbed the head of cock against her lips, "Kiss it."

His fingers twisted in her hair as she kissed the head. Her cheeks were flushed, her black eyes hooded, pupils dilating as her lips moved along his erection leaving no part untouched. "You like my cock?"

"Yes master."

His fingers pulled harder forcing her head back as his other hand came down across her cheek. "Which do you like more. Sucking me off or my dick shoved up inside that tight pussy of yours?"

"Near likes both Sir." She mewled. Another blow landed against her cheek, the force of it sending her to the ground.

"Slut." He hissed, leaving her huddled on the floor as he went and retrieved the glass dildo from where he had hidden it under the couch cushion. "Lay back on the fucking table, whore."

She struggled to get up, her legs shaking as she complied. Her back stung as it came in contact with the lacquered wood. Tears started to well up as she hissed in pain when he grabbed her arm, dragging her higher up onto the table. He placed the dildo in her small hand, smiling impishly as spoke.

"Fuck yourself with this."

He stopped her as she started to trail it low along her abdomen, "Wet it first."

"Ohhh" she exhaled as he brought it to her lips. She used her tongue on it, bathing it with saliva.

"That's my little cock slut." After a minutes he stopped her. "Fuck yourself."

She slid the dildo in side herself, hips arching up to meet the thrusts as she started fucking herself.

"You like playing with yourself?"

"Yeah. Near loves it when her pussy is stuffed full."

"Does Near also love it when her Masters shoves his dick in her?"

"God yes. Near craves his cock."

"Even if he, oh I don't know, fucks her along side her toys? Or would you like my cock in your ass while you get yourself off with a vibrator."

"If master wishes it, he may fuck Near like that."

"Are you giving me permission to ass fuck you?" He knelt down beside her, his hand covering hers, guiding her to thrust the dildo in and out harder.

She moaned, her hips thrusting to meet the jerking movements. "Yes, Master."

Mello pulled the dildo out of her, pressing it's tip lower against the tight opening of her ass before pushing it past the ring on muscles. "Let's get this straight." He pushed more of it in, smiling as she groaned in pain. "I don't need your permission. I own you. You lost the race for Kira, now you are my fuck slave."

"Sorry..Please forgive my..." She screamed as removing the toy he flipped her on her stomach, pulling her down until she was bent over the table.

"Fuck you whore." He moved behind her, rubbing his dick between her cheeks as he bent over her. "Better hope that pussy of yours is ready." He gave her no chance to answer, roughly pushing into her with a snap of his hips.

The feel of her clenching around him caused him pause, his own heart racing as he felt the slick warmth of her engulfing him. He began moving, his forearms on either side of her supporting his weight as he fuck her. The edge of the table dug into her, the pain of it causing her to whimper.

"I've been with Mafia whores that were better." He bit her shoulder, causing her to cry out. "They sucked and fucked until I was dry. Look at you. Can't even titty fuck you." He snaked a hand under her, pinching her nipple savagely. "Flat chested freak."

He pulled out, flipping her over. Grabbing the dildo from where he set it on the floor he pushed the toy inside her. Watching as her muscles clenched around it. "I want you to scream." He moved closer, inching his cock in along the slender glass.

"Oh...Fuck.." Her back arched up off the table, her hands clenched into fists as she felt the stretch of the double penetration.

"Oh, I'm sorry I am hurting you?" his voice dripped with sarcasm as he snapped his hips, forcing her to take more of his dick. The ribbed glass brushing along the underside of his cock, the sensation causing him to shiver as he set about fucking her.

She screamed, her eyes pinched closed, tears streaking her flushed face. Her hands reached blindly for him and he snarled. "YOU will not touch me. Fucking filthy bitch."

He could feel her muscles starting to quiver, her body almost convulsing as he pushed both himself and the dildo as far as he could in her, his hips jerking as she came. The vice like grip of her muscles and the sound of her hoarse screams whitened his visions. "Jesus. Fucking. Christ." He groaned, his own orgasm tearing through him.

He partly collapsed on top of her, supported by only one hand and withdrawing the dildo from her slowly as she winced in pain. Her hands shaking she took it from him, licking at the mixture of his seed and her come that coated it.


End file.
